deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Davy Jones
Davy Jones is the main antagonist in the Disney movies, Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest and At Worlds End. He is the captain of the ship, Flying Dutchman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Kit Fisto vs. Davy Jones' (Complete) *'LeChuck VS Davy Jones' (Complete) *Davy Jones vs Spinal Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Cervantes (Soul Calibur) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *The Skin Taker (Candle Cove) History Davy Jones was once a mortal pirate who fell in love with the sea goddess Calypso. In responses, Calypso rewarded that love by making Jones a psychopomp in guiding the souls of those lost at sea to the other side as captain of the Flying Dutchman. As part of this arrangement, Jones agreed to set foot on dry land once every ten years to see her. But after the first ten years, Jones felt betrayed when Calypso did not honor her promise to meet him. Feeling betrayed and tricked into his duty, Davy Jones acquired the journal of the Ancient Seas and the Kraken to win the loyalty of the first Pirate Lords of the seas. When First Brethren Court convened, Jones used the pirate lords to bind Calypso in human form so that they could secure the rule of the seas for themselves. Despite this however, Davy Jones ended up feeling guilty for what he had done to his love, as he still had feelings towards Calypso. Not wanting to feel this pain of guilt, Davy Jones carved his heart out of his chest, locked in the Dead Man's Chest, and hid in a place where no one could find it. After which, Davy Jones no longer carried his duty as the guider of the dead, resulting in him gradually deformed into his current appearance, and slowly losing his humanity..... Death Battle Info * Name: Davy Jones * Captain of the Flying Dutchman * Lord of The Locker * Height: 6' 1" * Weight: Unknown * Handiness: Right-Handed * Nationality: Scottish * Hobbies: Playing music on his organ, making deals, convincing other to serve him for 100 years, and occasionally, playing Liar's Dice. Weapons & Skills * Master swordsman ** Fights with an aggressive and offensive style * Broadsword ** Later replaces it with the Ceremonial sword * Immortal ** Can't die of old age or disease ** Can only be killed via a stab to the heart. * Enhanced strength and endurance. * Crab Claw for a left hand ** Capable of cutting through and snapping through sword steel. * Tentacle Beard ** Capable of ensnaring and suffocating his victims if they're at grabbing range ** His right hand's middle finger is also a tentacle *** That tentacle was replaced on his right index finger in Kingdom Hearts III * Peg Crab Leg * Capable of breathing underwater. * Controls the Flying Dutchman, his cursed Crewmembers, and his pet the Kraken. * Capable of melding, and walking through pirate ships. * Minor teleportation. Flying Dutchman * Given to Davy Jones by the Goddess Calypso * Length: 170 feet * Twenty 36-pound cannons * Eighteen 24-pound cannons * Several 6-pound cannons * 2 triple-barreled chasers * Capable of submerging underwater * Classified as Unsinkable Crew Members * Admiral James Norrington – (Former Commander. Deceased; Killed by Bootstrap Bill) * Angler * Broondjongen * Brinescum * Cannon Arm * Clanker * Crash * Electric Arm * Finnegan * Greenbeard * Hadras * Jelly * Jericho * Jimmy Legs * Kelpbrain * Koleniko * Maccus * Manray * Ian Mercer (Former commander, Deceased; Killed by Davy Jones) * Morey * Mullroy * Murtogg * Ogilvey * Old Haddy * Palifico * Penrod * Piper * Quartermaster * Quittance * Ratlin * Bootstrap Bill Turner (Formerly, Currently a crewmember of Will Turner's Crew.) * Turtleman * Two Head * Urchin * Urchinfist * Wheelback * Wyvern The Kraken * Davy Jones' Pet * Large in size, often bigger than most ships. * Multiple tentacles, and razor sharp teeth. * Massive strength, and endurance * Capable of crushing and destroying ships in a matter of seconds (if no one expects the Kraken's attack), or a matter of minutes (If the ship's crewmembers are fighting back.) Feats * Killed the kraken, though he was forced to commit the deed. * Leads an army of cursed pirates for centuries. * Rescued Bootstrap Bill Turner, and made him of one his crewmembers. * Effortlessly shrugs off stabs to the chest. * Wiped out an unknown amount of ships while under the command of Lord Cutler Beckett. * Successfully killed Jack Sparrow, and imprisoned him in Davy Jones' Locker. ** Though Jack eventually managed to escape. * Held his own against Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and Bootstrap Bill. ** As well as Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy (Kingdom Hearts Canon) * Killed Mercer..... disturbingly..... and regained control over the Flying Dutchman. * Responsible for the sealing of the Goddess Calypso. * Was able to finally reunite with his love Calypso. * May still be alive after the Trident of Poseidon was destroyed. Flaws * His heart can be used to force him into serving another. ** It's also his weak point. * Rash and a bit arrogant. * Sadistic and Nihilistic * Can't walk on land, except for once every 10 years. ** There are some workarounds though. * Tormented for what he's done to Calypso. * Slowly lost his humanity, both physically and mentally Gallery Davy_Jones_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Davy Jones in Disney Infinity 2.0. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Demon Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Pirates Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters